A conventional pneumatic nail gun is able to continuous shoot with one pull of the trigger. However, the function requires a special path arrangement in the nail gun and a large number of parts are involved to achieve the purpose. The parts are installed in the limited space in the nail gun and require high standard of precision of machining so that the manufacturing cost is so high that the nail gun do not have better competitive price in the market. Besides, to assemble the large number of parts is a time-consuming task which includes the labor cost.
The present invention intends to provide an air path arrangement for a pneumatic nail gun and the arrangement does not need a large number of parts and the parts are easily to be assembled.